1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to alternators. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for retaining a bearing in an alternator housing.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the prior art, alternator bearings have been retained by various methods. One of these methods employed a housing having a recess for receiving a bearing with the bearing being held in position by a resilient C-ring engaging in a grooved portion of the housing. Another method employed a flat plate which was fastened to the recessed housing with three screws holding the bearing therein in position. These methods have shortcomings. The method using the resilient C-ring requires a special assembly tool for compressing the C-ring before being released into the groove and does not provide a firm mounting for the alternator bearing under conditions of extreme vibration such as are found in 4-cylinder automobile engine applications where a flexible bearing retainer means will allow the bearing to progressively work loose. The second method of retaining the bearing by use of a plate and three screws requires having three tapped holes in the housing and assembling the plate to the housing with three screws.